Try it
by TVain
Summary: Vlad always said he would never drink human blood. But maybe Bertrand can change his mind. Bertrand/Vlad
1. Chapter 1

**So this is better. A lot less dark that my other pieces, but it still has juice (because seriously, how can we find a story interesting without any sadness, angst and betrayal?). Anyways, I like this story, the subject is appealing. What do you guys think?**

It was Vlad, Bertrand and a sweet girl named Ruby, enjoying some harmless time in the living room.

Well, except that Ruby was unconscious and that Bertrand was sucking her dry, laying on the leather sofa.

Sitting crossed-legged on a comfy burgundy chair, Vlad was anything but comfortable. He glared unkindly at his tutor. He felt like the witness of a murder, which in a way, he was. Instead of letting himself feeling guilty, he forced himself to take another sip of his glassed bottle, soy blood of course. Finally Bertrand couldn't take it anymore and just had to let it out.

"Vladdy, quit being so gloomy" He teased, finally leaving the delectable neck.

"You've got some on your chin" Vlad snapped back, trying to sound unmoved.

Bertrand let go of the body, which fell grotesquely on the floor. He wiped off the blood dripping down his chin, looking satisfied.

"This is disgusting you know."

"You're aware that drinking blood is in your nature" He got up smoothly and kicked the body aside, like some rag doll.

"Until now, I've be doing just fine" The adolescent grumped, crossing his arms childishly. "Soy blood is just delicious."

Bertrand couldn't help but laughing out noisily.

"You have no idea what real blood taste like. Come on, have a sip." He said, kicking the body again.

He just frowned in retaliation. Why people couldn't just let it go? It was his way of life and he was _fucking_ happy with it.

"You have no idea" The satisfied vampire added "how this is pleasurable. For us. And for them."

"Pleasurable for them" Vlad snorted. "Sure that being bitten and sucked out of your blood must be the nirvana or something."

"But it's true"

Bertrand was so close now; he leaned in and licked his lips all so seductively.

"Wanna try?" He teased.

Vlad suddenly got breathless. It was impossible; he just had to be dreaming. Somebody pinch him!

But Bertrand seemed to be here, flesh and blood and freaking horny. He could only nod slightly, making the teacher's grin widening.

He pinned the boy down to the chair.

Vlad really looked scared; eyes widen and slightly open mouth. If he was alive, his heart would have been beating uncontrollably.

Wanting to wipe out that look away, he leaned in and pressed an open kiss on the teenager's neck, just right above the jugular.

Vlad held his breath, as he felt Bertrand's smirking on top of him. This was so strange, so new but all so good. The tutor was all muscles and sharp angles, grounding him with some resolute domination.

He chuckled slightly, his warm breath making Vlad shiver.

The lips traveled on his throat, up to his ear to his collarbone, tasting him, lingering a very welcomed pressure here and there, which had him melting.

He tossed his head to the side, trying to hide the fact that he enjoyed it. But it was hopeless. Fuck, it was so hard to pretend when it was so easy to give in.

The teen brought up his hand to the other's man's hair, all so curly and unruly. God he had dream about those locks. They smelled good, a subtle mix of refined soap and some wild spice. He inhaled slightly, a decided that yes, this must be heaven.

Bertrand was almost straddling his lap now and their hips were grinding. Vlad couldn't help doing some tiny whines that he finds so embarrassing. The older vampire, on the contrary, was insanely turned on by them. He started sucking a special spot of the boy's neck which made Vlad cry out even louder.

The chosen one hauled him closer, and he had a realization: The older vampire _felt huge._ Oh God, it was just bloody awesome.

His hand lifted his chin gently, in order to gain a better access to the adolescent's neck. His canines were grazing at his neckline, teasing him, making him sigh.

"Do it" He breathed. _Fuck_, he thought, _Bertrand had won_.

And without further due, the teacher's teeth sank in.

"Oh!"

For Vlad the feeling was unspeakable. He felt some pain, because of the sharp bite, but it was nothing compare to the pleasure. It was even more addicting than alcohol, even more needed than blood. _Oh God oh godohgod!_

And when he felt his unlife starting to leave, a numb sensation went through his body, curling like a fire in his stomach.

That's when it hit him.

He couldn't suppress the loud moan coming out from deep inside his throat.

His limbs shuddered, and then contracted themselves. His toes curled.

Fuck.

Fuck was the word. He just had an orgasm.

Bertrand lifted himself of the couch, looking positively depraved. His hair was an even more messy than usual and his shirt was ruffled up. He had a little blood by the corner of his lips. Except this time it was _Vlad's blood. _

Vlad, who felt a tingle running along his neck, perhaps from the bruises that started showing here and there, along with the sharp pain left by Bertrand's fangs. His throat was surely ravaged.

"Was that satisfying?"

"I've gotta admit, you were right" Vlad said, as Bertrand smirked with satisfaction. "But I'm still not going to drink human blood."

"I'll make you change your mind" The tutor replied.

Vlad tried to stand up; feeling light-headed, but he couldn't do so without stumbling. Bertrand caught him, an arm around his shoulder, thinking briefly about how perfectly their two frames fitted together. Numbness filled the both of them.

"It was good" Vlad mumbled sweetly, thinking himself sinking into oblivion.

"Wanna try it again sometimes?"

He felt himself falling deeper, lulled by the motion of the vampire's breathing .He nodded slightly (in his state of mind he could have agreed to anything) but in one last moment of lucidity, he declared: "Okay. But you get to be bitten next time."

**How can I live without Young Dracula? Now I have to wait a whole year to watch season 4… I can't wait! **

**This is going to have a sequel, eventually. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, part 2 is up (I'm so fucking tired)**

**I do not own Young Dracula in any way.**

Try it 2

The second time they were doing it, a lot has happened and the both of them are on edge.

Vlad had troubles dealing with his inner evil self (more like selves), and Bertrand tried to stake his _fucking _sister. Sure, she can be a pain in the fang, but she was still family. As a result, he was pissed. The tutor needed to learn a lesson.

So the night after the "incident", as Bertrand was walking up the stairs to return to his room, Vlad caught him by the shoulder and pressed him against the wall, feeling more resolute than ever.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Growled Bertrand faintly annoyed.

"What do you think? We're going to continue the little session that we started previously."

"What if I don't want to?"

Vlad growled in retribution, eyes glowing black and fangs out.

"I really don't think you have a choice. I'm the chosen one after all. And didn't you say you were at my service?" When Bertrand couldn't answer anything, the teen just smirked." Now I don't want to be rude or anything, but could you just shut up."

The teacher nodded wordlessly, although his eyes still held defiance.

The air turned hot around them, almost suffocating. Then, unhurriedly, in an almost teasing way, Vlad inched nearer, nibbling Bertrand's right ear.

Here they were, close, almost glued to the wall, in a very awkward position, as if they were ready to be caught by anyone in the poor staircase. What would people think?

…

Who cares what they might think?

Bertrand wouldn't admit it, but secretly he felt nervous. He never got bitten before. Sure he had bitten humans before, and even some vampires, on occasions. But be bitten, him? It was just preposterous. His breath was minced, heavy (even though unneeded) as Vlad got nearer to his neck. He couldn't control it.

"Sssshhh, relax. I know what I'm doing." The teen murmured, voiced low and rumbling in his throat.

He knew what he was doing, indeed. The lust within him awoke something utterly wild and primal, his vampire instinct that he fought daily, but finally he could let it out. He smirked, looking absolutely devilish with his fangs out.

Vlad's teeth scraped against Bertrand's neck, slowly and tantalizingly, as the tension was building between them, almost insupportable. He inhaled the tutor's smell, before deciding to give in.

Fangs cut into flesh easily. Vlad started sucking the blood out (sweet, sweet ambrosia), growling pleasantly and finally getting what he wanted. Fuck he was _hard, _and it felt so bloody good.

There was a deep contrast between the two of them.

Bertrand was still, motionless. But it was only a front. The mental turmoil in him was boiling, like an unutterable blend of emotions and sensations, of good and bad, of pleasure and pain.

On the top of him, Vlad had snapped of it. The taste of blood was filling him whole, overwhelming him. He wasn't doing it to feed. No. He was doing it for the sick feeling of satisfaction, for the domination that he had on Bertrand. His hands kept moving, roaming over his body in a restless way. He was brushing, teasing, gripping, bruising it without any thoughtfulness.

He could feel with sheer satisfaction the bulge of Bertrand's jeans. _He did that. _He thought pleasingly.

Well, well, it looked like little Vladdy had grown up.

Bertrand felt even better. All apprehension was gone, as he clutched Vlad's shoulder, his fingers digging harshly into the boy's muscles. His body was turning into jelly. The only thing that kept him up was Vlad's grasp, keeping him up in place. Adrenaline was pulsing through him, bringing him over the edge. He bit his lower lip, trying to muffle the desperate sounds he was making, his body stretched and his toes curled.

Finally, Vlad urged himself to stop, as Bertrand came with a high-pitched moan. He was still achingly hard, but it was the least of his concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his bloody mouth still almost attached to the exquisite throat. But Bertrand only moaned in retaliation, entirely lost.

Vlad's smile couldn't have possibly been wider. Tantalizing slowly, he got closer and licked off some of the blood dripping of Bertrand's neck. Then he stepped away a little, already missing the lithe form.

Bertrand slid heavily from the wall to the ground, not bothering with the blood trickling from his neck, soaking his outfit.

"Are you okay?" The chosen one asked again worryingly, getting down on his knees by his side.

Bertrand smiled wordlessly, his eyes staring at nowhere in particular, as he embraced the young vampire with one arm.

Vlad curled next to him, feeling finally at peace. The loud voices within him were at last quiet, and he could once again appreciate the silence.

He felt peace. They were no more struggle, no more problems caused by vampires or humans. The world outside was shut down. All that mattered were the two of them.

So, he knew they weren't a sappy classical couple; they were vampires. They would not change their goal, their way of living for the other. Still, this could be it, exactly what he needed… So instead he held closer Bertrand's body, looking for some comfort in the strong arms.

**Thank you everyone to read and review this. It means a lot to me. **

**If they are any spelling mistakes, please tell me. Bye!**


End file.
